Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike)
The Rayven CS-18 is a semi-automatic clip system Nerf blaster that was released under the Light It Up sub-series on March 3, 2012. This blaster requires 4 AA batteries to operate. It comes packaged with a Firefly Tech clip, capable of holding and charging eighteen glow-in-the-dark white Streamline Darts. Details It has two tactical rails; one on top of the small carry handle and another one on the right side of the blaster, above the trigger. The hatch jam door is located on the top of the blaster. It is also compatible with barrel extensions, despite not coming packaged with one. There are two holes for a sling to be attached on the top and bottom of the stock, as well as another on the front of the tactical rail. At the end of the carry handle, there is a small pin that can be lined up with the tactical rail to create an iron sight. This blaster is powered by a flywheel system which is activated by a acceleration trigger beneath the main trigger, much like the Nitron. Take note that the blaster has a semi-automatic firing mode only, meaning that the main trigger must be pulled once for each dart to be fired. Because of the blasters bullpup design (with the clip being placed behind the handle), the Rayven has a long barrel, despite being compact. Because of this, adding barrel extensions other than that of the Spectre will cause the range to drop noticeably (due to the large distance the dart travels through the barrel, rubbing against the edge of the barrel). Like all clip system blasters, the Rayven is compatible with any type of clip or drum; many left-handed users have found it extremely difficult to hold and operate the blaster with a thirty-five dart drum inserted. However, this has also been found to hinder the mobility of right-handed users as well as the drum digs into their body if held close. Safety mechanisms The Rayven has many safety mechanisms in it: The blaster's flywheels cannot be revved without a clip inserted and the jam door closed, and the trigger cannot be pulled without revving the blaster's flywheels. History Despite having this official release, its soft release date was December 27, 2011; many consider this is its release date instead of Nerf's official release date. Reloading and firing To reload the Rayven, press the clip release button to remove any loaded clips. Load the packaged eighteen Firefly Tech clip with up to eighteen glow-in-the-dark Streamline Darts. Press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Turn on the Firefly Tech clip, turn on the blaster and hold down the acceleration trigger. The user may need to wait for the flywheels to charge up to maintain maximum range. Pull the main trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia *The Rayven is much quieter than the Nitron and Barricade RV-10, even though all three use the same flywheel system. *The Rayven has an appearance similar to that of the Stampede ECS. *Many Nerfers consider the Rayven to be the successor to the Firefly REV-8. Like the Firefly, the Rayven features glow-in-the-dark darts. *Strangely enough, the Rayven can fire Streamline Darts that are inserted backwards into clips, although this will drastically decrease ranges and accuracy. *A clip can be fit into the carrying handle. *When opening the jam door or removing the clip, the Rayven has a quick rev-down function. It directs induced currents from the motors to short into the batteries. *It is possible to dual wield the Rayven. *The Rayven is the last new blaster of the N-Strike series. Gallery 712epok6F-L. AA1400 .jpg|The Rayven CS-18's packaging. References External links *Rayven CS-18 on the Nerf website *Rayven CS-18 on the Wal-Mart website *Rayven CS-18 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Firefly Tech Blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel System Category:Light It Up blasters